A Book of Secrets
by MikaylaKennedy
Summary: "I'm back" he said as the darkness began to creep in. "No your dead" I said looking all around me but there was nothing but darkness... P.S. Don't read if you haven't read Fast Forward!
1. Chapter 1: He's alive

**Chapter 1: He's alive **

**Kim**

"He's dead" I said finally gathering up the courage to say it. "Were you there the day he died" the woman in the fancy dress coat asked. "Yes" I said sitting up in the stand next to the judge. "Were you at his funeral" she asked. "Yes" I said remembering it in every detail. "And did you see the man who shot him in this court room" she asked. I took a deep breath and said no. "Can you name this person" she asked.

I paused for a moment knowing the answer but not wanting to say it. "Miss, Crawford do you know the man who killed him" she repeated trying to get the answer from me. I closed my eyes trying not to let them see my tears.

"Miss, Kim Crawford do you know who killed Ryan Davenport" the judge said. "Yes I do" I said letting a tear fall. "And can you name him" she asked. I closed my eyes saying the name.

"And where is he now" she asked. "I don't know" I said but not stopping there. "And even if I did know I wouldn't tell you because he is a good man and was only trying to protect himself" I said standing now. "Miss. Crawford please" the judge said trying to clam me down.

"No Jack Brewer is a good man and he killed Ryan because of me"…

**Hours later**

"Are you ok" Jaden asked me as I sat there starring at the floor. We were outside of the court room and in the crisp autumn air. "Yeah" I said. "That was some scene you had in there" he said sitting next to me. "Yeah" I said taking a deep breath. "I just miss him" I said finally. "I know I know" he said as Luke walked in. "How did it go" he asked. "Ok" I said but a tear released. "Hey it's ok" he said also sitting next to me.

He rubbed my back making my feel better. They were to two best friends that a girl could ever have. "Have you found him yet" I asked Jaden. "No, I reach out but there is no answer" he said. "Have you" he asked. "The time I saw him last was at the funeral" I said.

He nodded his head standing. "Even if we can't see him doesn't mean he's not there, we almost lost him and we can effort to loose him again" he said.

"We will see Jack Brewer again"

**A/N**

**Soooooooo what do you think? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: What are you waiting for

**Chapter 2: What are you waiting for **

**Kim **

"You don't have to" Jaden said pulling me back. 'Yes I do, if I don't I will never be at peace" I said as I open the door following the security guards through. Jaden staid behind waiting for me to come back. They walked me down to his ceil, Alec's ceil. When we got there he was facing the other direction. With his back turned towards us the guards inserted the key and opened the door.

"Oh Kimmy" he said as I entered to ceil with the guards slamming the door behind me. "Alec" I said staying close to the door. "I understand you wanting to talk" I said. "Yes, hows your life been" he said turning. His face had scars, his eyes were blood shot, and his hair was longer. "Every good, better then yours" I said. "Hows Jack" he asked. I hesitated when I heard the name. How did he know he was still alive?

"Dead" I said looking down. He started to laugh. "No he isn't" he said laughing some more. "And how would you know" I asked. He didn't say a word but just looked that the guards. I turned to them and nodded my head. "It's ok" I said. They gave a quick look at Alec and walked off. I turned back to him. "I have eyes and hears everywhere. And Jack is not dead. Oh no he's very much alive" he said. "Then what are you waiting for" I asked getting a little nervous know. "Lets just say until he makes a mistake" he said standing up.

Now we were in same eye level and he could read my fear. "Look at you, this is know life. Wanting someone who is presumed dead, holding on to hope that is not even there, and loving something that can never be. Face it Jack is a wanted man after all he did kill Ryan" he said finally. I knew he was right even though I have been telling myself that he isn't, many there will never be a happy ending for me, many thats just life. "Were you sad about Ryan, did you still love him" he asked trying to swing me of topic. "Yes, I was sad for a very long time. Part of me will aways love him." I said knowing now that was the truth. "Beautiful ceremony don't you think" he said. "Yes, it was" I said leaning off the wall.

"Whats next for you" he asked. "Why don't you tell me. As you said you have eyes and hears every where" I said soon regretting it. He came up on me slamming me to the wall. "Listen here, you are never going to see him again, I will make your life a living hell. You will pay for putting me in here." he yelled. I guards ran in taking him off of me. "Are you ok" they one asked as the others pulled him. "I'm fine" I said taking in breaths. "I will find you Kim" he said as the guard took me out.

I ran out as fast as I could as tears began to fall. "Kim it's ok" Jaden said. He hugged me making me feel better, but right now I wanted Jack. I missed him, I missed his eyes, hair, smile, everything. But he had to stay hidden, Alec was right he is a wanted man and I had to clear his name. If I could just talk to him see him, it would be heaven. "Lets take you home" Jaden said putting his arm around me and walking me to the car.

**Hour later **

Jaden left and I'm home alone. I stair at the blank Tv screen thinking, just thinking about what Alec said. He said Jack was going to mess up, what did he mean by that. Only if I could just warn Jack. I knew the prison bars weren't going to keep Alec quite for long, and with his sentence almost over it was time to take some drastic maters.

I heard a knock on the door, bumping me out of my thoughts. I got up walking to the door. I opened it to see him standing there.

"Jack"

**A/N **

**Cliffhanger man I hate those… So telling me what you think. I really like this chapter and I hope you do too… Review! **


	3. Chapter 3: The undead man

Chapter 3: The undead man

Kim

He stood silent, a dead man, presumed dead man stand there before me. He spoke but not a word, he walked in fast. "Ja-" I started but didn't finish. He grabbed my face pulling me in, throwing his lips on mine.

I felt my heart skip a beat when he pulled back. "Kim" he said. I felt his breath run down my neck. "Jack" I whispered smiling. "You'er not supposed to be here" I said vastly. "Yes, I'm a wanted man" he said giving a charming smiling. 'but" I smiled back. "I had to see you, just once" he said sitting on the old couch. "Once" I said.

He took a deep breath. "I have to move out of country, like you said I'm not wanted here" he said rapping his arm around my neck. "Then I'm coming with you" I stated not willing to loose him again. "You can't its ok dangerous" he said breaking my heart. "No I can't live without you" I said about to cry. "And I with you" he said wiping away the tears. "Please don't leave me" I said curling up in his arms.

"I can't loose you, if something happened I don't know what I would do" he said kissing my forehead. "I can take good care of myself" I said as he laughed. "You really want to go" he asked. "Yes" I said getting out from under neath his arm. "Ok" he said smiling.

"When do we leave" I asked. "Friday" he said looking serious now. "I've missed you" I said kissing him this time. "I love you" he said pulling back. "I love you too" I said smiling curling back into his arms and quickly falling asleep.

Kim

I opened one eye seeing to darkness of the room. The other still in dream land. I quickly open the other noticing Jack was no where to be found. "Jack" I asked the darkness. "Hello" the darkness said back. It wasn't Jacks voice but it was a deep and creepy voice that sent chills back my back

"I'm back" he said as the darkness began to creep in. "No your dead" I said looking all around but there was nothing but darkness….

A/N

Sorry its short but I won't be up dating in a while and I wanted to put something up before I go. Thank you for all of the great comments and reviews! I love them all… Hope you like this chapter! Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Dead man walking

**Chapter 4: Dead man walking **

**Jack **

Kim quickly fell asleep in my arms. I got up slowly not wanting to wake her. I pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead. I heard a knock on the door making my heart pound. I was now on edge. I slowly walked up to the door and opened it. What I saw made me freeze in my spot.

"Hello Jack" he said trying to walk in. I stepped in front off him once I got over the shock. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he said pulling out a gun. The same gun that hit me last time. I put my hands up as he walked in. "Thank you" he said smiling. He closed the door behind him and locked it. "Get back" he yelled at me and I did what he told. "Ah visiting Kim are we" he said coming closer to her.

"She's really pretty when she is sleeping, don't you think" he said tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. I felt my heart stop when he did that. He kissed her cheek sending fire to my eyes. "Oh you don't like that" he said teasing me. "What do you want" I asked trying to keep clam. "Shut up" he said still pointing the gun at me. I rolled my eye adjusting my feet. "Get in" he said opening the closet door. I walked slowly keeping my eyes on Kim the whole time, I knew he saw me.

"Don't worry she will be fine" he said tying my hands and ganging my mouth. I gave Kim one last look and he pushed me into the closet. I was in darkness...

Kim

The darkness came closer and closer. The voice was stuck in my mind like a tattoo.

"Kim" it said but I chose not to listen. "Kim I know you hear me" he said. "Where's Jack" I asked. "Oh some where" he said. "Where is he" I stood up turning around. I closed my eyes as he stepped into the moon light. "Kim look at me" he said. "Where is he" I said not opening my eyes.

"Kim" he said again but I wasn't having it. "Where is he" I cried. Tears began to slip out. I heard a muffling sound for the shoe closet. "Jack" I yelled running over to the door. I hit the door trying to get a response. "Jack" I yelled there was another muffled sound.

"Oh Jack" I whispered. Ryan starred at me the whole but I didn't care I needed to know he was alright. "Let me in" I said wiping the tears away. "Kim he doesn't love you" he said. "Go to hell" I yelled. That pussed him over the edge as I felt him grab my hair and pull me down. I cried out in pain as he kicked me.

He finally stopped and opened the closet door and pushed me in. There was Jack tied up and looking worried. Ryan slammed the door and locked it. I got the strange to get up and sit up right. "Jack" I cried as I cracked a smile. I was just so happy to see him alive.

I ripped off the cloth on his mouth a kiss his soft lips. Those sparks began to fly again as I felt the contention between us. I pulled back allowing him and I to breathe. "Where did that come from" he asked smiling. I hit him in the arm laughing."Are you ok" he asked.

"Yeah" I said rubbing off the pain. I had some black and blues beginning to show. "How did he find us" I asked on a more serious note.

"The real question is how is he still alive"

A/N

I'm back, had a wonderful vacation. But I did write this hope you like it. Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Simon said

**Chapter 5: Simon said **

Kim

He looked worried and tired. I didn't blame him I was pretty tired myself. I looked away, I couldn't bear to look at him. I knew he was blaming himself for this. He needed to know I wasn't blaming him, I could never blame him.

"Jack" I said so weakly. "Yeah" he said not taking his eyes off of the floor. "It's not your fault" I said before he had a chance to speak Ryan busted through the door. "Ready for the show" he said with a smile on his face.

"What show" I said taking breathes in and out. "You'll see" he laughed grabbing my hair and dragging me into the other room. "Jack" I cried in nearly a whisper.

"Don't worry he will be here soon" he said tying me to a chair. Jack was right next to me. He pulled out a knife and began to cut me. I screamed in pain as the world around me began to disappeared.

The last thing I heard was the calling of my name, on Jacks lips.

Jack

Kim blacked out quickly worrying me even more. "KIM" I yelled trying to quake her up. I tried to push back my tears. "Shut up or you'll get it too" he said. Right now I could careless about myself all I cared about was Kim.

"What are you possibly getting out of this, Alec I could understand but you I haven't found out yet" I said trying to distract him from Kim. "Thats me you know and you to find out" he said toying with me.

Kim was quaking up again and he noticed. "Round two" he whispered begging to cut again. Everything was washed in blood and red. "Jack" she whispered through the pain. "Kim don't" I said knowing she was about to do.

"I can't I love you" she said giving into the darkness. "KIM" I screamed as I saw the life drain out of her…

**A/N **

**Short but Sweet. Hope you like! Review! **


	6. Chapter 6: That was all she wrote

**Chapter 6: That was all she wrote **

**Jaden **

I walked up the stairs to Kim's apartment to check on her. When I to the door, it was locked. Suddenly I got a worried felting. I kicked down the door, luckily not wakeing the other apartments. When the door was kicked in I saw the whole thing.

There was Ryan torching both of them. "Hey" I yelled. Ryan stopped and turned to me. "Great" he mumbled. I walked in closing the door as he came for me. He threw the first punch which I quickly retaliated to.

I threw the next punch knocking him right out. "Uhh" he said rolling on the floor. I first tried to wake up Kim first. Jack was out cold after Ryan did the worst. Man I hate his stubbornness. "Kim" I said softly. Her eyes began to open. "Jack" she said lifting her head.

"It's me Jaden" I said holding her head in place. "Listen to me" she said nearly back in the real world. "It's time" she said. "But Kim-" I started but she cut me off.

"No, Jaden you remember what I said" she said when Ryan was about to get up. "Go" she whispered. I untied Jack dragging him out of the room. I took one last look a Kim before running off.

The next day

**Kim**

"Wake up" he yelled. I opening my eyes. "You think you'er so smart letting Jack go saving him. Well, that was a big mistake because I'm going to make this time a living hell" Ryan said happily. He grabbed my shirt pushing me to the wall.

"Listen to me" I yelled catching my breath. "You can do whatever you want from me, but you will never never get Jack" I yelled. Making him angrier. He slammed to the wall harder. "Shut up" he yelled. "You don't like that don't you. Not being in control of things" I said laughing.

I could see the fire in his eyes. He threw me down leaving the room. I could tell this wasn't going to be easy…

**Jack**

I woke up to a pounding head and a lot of pain in my leg. I sat up looking at it. I was wrapped with cloth. I was in a bed in a 4 by 4 room. Suddenly all of the memories flooded back to me.

"Kim" I though pulling off the covers. I tried the stand up but the pain in my leg was enhancing. Suddenly Jaden busted through the door. "Jack" he said closing the door.

"Jaden Wheres Kim" I asked. "Um Jack" he started. "Wheres Kim" I said standing up forgetting the pain in my leg. "She staid behind" he said. "What do you mean staid behind" I said felting the pain begging in my chest.

"She staid with him, you save you" he said. I didn't say a word trying to take it all in. "We had a deal back when you were supposedly dead, that if you ever came back and if this ever happened we would get you out first.

"What" I said in shock. "Jack" he said. "No I trusted you to watch over her" I yelled through my tears. "But" he started but walked out of the room before he could finish. I ran out of the building seeing that we were in the middle of no where. "KIM" I cried through my tears.

"I will get you back"

**A/N **

**Hope you like this Chapter! Please telling me what you think! Review! **


	7. Chapter 7: What do I have to do

**Chapter 7: What do I have to do **

**Weeks later **

**Kim**

He pounded his fists on the desk waiting for a response that I wasn't going to give to him no matter what he did. I wasn't going to crack. "Your never going to find him" I said breathing easy now. "Shut up" he yelled. He has been hearing me say that this whole time and I could see that defeat was getting the best of him.

"He just can't fall of the face of the earth, he's got to slip up some time" he cursed to himself. "Jack is better then that" I said thing of him. "Don't you miss him" he asked. "Yes, but I know he's save and thats all I will never want" I said. I could see his anger move through him as he turned to me and hit the desk again.

I kept my devilish smile on my face as I saw him breaking apart. "I could just kill you" he said turning back around. "Yes, but you need me alive, if i'm dead Jack won't come" I said happily knowing right now I had the power in the game.

Then I heard something turn in the distances. I studying to the back on the corner closely where all in the darkness laid in the room. Then, I noticed it a camera. Someone was watching. "You can come out now" Ryan yelled watching me find it. The door behind me opened up and there came Alec holding Jack. I heart stopped as Alec threw Jack to the floor. How could I be so stupid.

"Jack" I said getting up from my chair and crawling over to him. I saw Alec watching and Ryan smiling in delight. His body was weak and not far form death. I stood up standing in front of him. "Get back in the chair" they demand as they pulled me back down. This time they held me down, while Ryan held my shoulders. They picked Jack up making him stand. He was so weak that he couldn't even stand up by himself.

I though I would never see him again and maybe I never will. "Kim" he mumbled. "I'm here" I pleaded. My emotions coming out, that I have tried so hard to keep in. "Shut up" Ryan said covering my mouth pulling me back in the chair. I could see Jack trying to keep it together. "How did you get out of jail" I asked managing to get out of Ryan's grasp.

"Lets just say I have friends" he said happily. I didn't take my eyes off of Jack. The disappointment in his eyes, I could feel the guilt running throughout him. "Take them away" Alec said. Ryan picked me up and dragged me through the hallway with Jack right behind me. Ryan threw me in one the ceils and Jack in the other one next to me. I hit the ground and got back up with no problem. Ryan walked out leaving me and Jack behind. Jack had a harder time getting up. "Jack" I said holding out my hand through the bars. He crawled over to me taking my hand.

"Jack what did you do" I asked him. I saw him fighting to stay awake. "I needed you" he said. I laughed through my tears and placing my forehead on his. "And I needed you but I didn't do anything crazy" I said closing my eyes. He rested against me through the bars. I didn't mind, this was the one moment after all of this I was save with him.

Minutes passed which felt like hours. Jack had gotten some rest getting some strength back. Then Ryan walked in and opened my ceil. Jack bounce right up as he grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I grabbed Jack's hand through the bars and looked into his eyes. He saw how broken I was inside something I didn't want him to see. Our hands discontented and so did our eyes. I was pulled into the other room again but something was different, there was a piece of glass dividing two rooms. Alec stood with his back turned to me, letting me only seeing the back of his head. I knew this wasn't going to be good…

**Jack **

Kim was taken out of the room after I just got her back. I few minutes later they came to get me. I fought against the grip but yet even I did get out I still had no plan. They took me into a small room that had a piece of glass separating the two rooms. Kim was in the other room looking at me. We were so close but yet so far away. They pushed me down to my knees as Ryan came in front of me. "This is going to hurt" he whispered. I gave him no look of fear.

I looked at Kim and she gave me a worried look through the glass. I trying to stay strong for her but I could tell she was scared. "What do you want" Kim asked even with the glass I could hear the whole thing. Alec turned looking at her and then at Ryan and nodded his head. Ryan took a chain out of his back pocket and rapped it around his fist. He took a swing and hit me in the stomach. The pain was enormous. "Ahhh" I breath out. I only got a glimpse of Kim's face. "Jack" she cried and the pain in her voice broken my heart.

"Stop" she yelled. "Ryan" Alec said and he stopped. "Now you see what I will do, you have to do what ever I say and only what I say" he said getting closer you her. I shook my head, she couldn't, the things he would make her do. She saw me shaking my head and she looked like a sad puppy dog. "I will never do anything for you" she said. Alec nodded again and I took another blow to the stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up. "Jack" she cried again.

I saw her out of her seat and pounding at the glass. Tear streaming down her face. Don't look Kim, don't look, stay strong. "What do I have to do" she said. No Kim no, don't do it. "Kim" I yelled. She looked at me. "Don't do it" I said and took another hit to my stomach. "What do I have to do" she said again. I took short breaths trying not to black out.

Alec came close to her and whispering something to her. Something I couldn't here. Her eyes widen in fear and horror. I shook my head about to cry. They grabbed me and pulled me out of the room no longer seeing her…

**A/N **

**I really liked writing this chapter. I really hope you like it. Thank you for all the great comments and reviews. Please tell me what you think. Review! **


	8. Chapter 8: Signed, Sealed, Delivered

**Chapter 8: Signed, Sealed, Delivered **

**Kim **

I was placed before a door. I knew who and what was behind it. "Your have 5 minutes" Alec whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath and nodded my head. They opened the door and there was Jack standing there. I ran into the room as they closed the door. "Kim" he said. "What did you do" he asked. I turned away from him not able to look at him. "What are they going to make you do" he asked trying to make eye contact but I couldn't. I paused thinking of what he said, what he's going to make me do.

"Kim please talk to me" he pleaded but I didn't want to listen. "No if I tell your not go to let me" I said looking downward. "Please, just tell me" he cried. I wanted to tell him but I knew he would rather die then have me do it. I wasn't going to have that. I closed my eyes remembering what he said…

_**Flashback **_

I saw the pain in his eyes, I had to stop it, I had to do something. I ignored his pleads for me not to take the deal. "What do I have to do" I said. He came closer to me and whispered in my here. "You have to marry me" he said as my heart dropped to my stomach. Jack was taken out of the other and I fell back into my chair. "Can I talk to him" I asked. "Fine but this won't be every day" he said. "What do you want, what do you want from me, why me, why him, why put us together" I asked having all these questions still unanswered. "Sooner or later you will see my ways, once were married" he said. My heart started bumping faster and faster as I though about it. I couldn't even imagine life with him. "You have 5 minutes" he said has I tried to build up the courage to tell him.

**_End of Flashback _**

"Kim Please" he kept saying as I opened my eyes shaking it off. "I have to marry him" I said letting to tears fall. "What" he said looking down at me with his big kind eyes. "I'm sorry" I said laying my head on his chest. He held me for the last time, comforting me. "I'm so sorry" I repeated. "No, Kim I'm sorry if had just never left the first time to that academy this would have never happened" he said making my felt the guilty for making him go. "Don't say that" I said crying into his chest. "I remember that letter you made me" I said remembering the happy moment. "You still have that old thing" he said. "Yeah, I carry it in my back pocket pull it out at my worst times" I said pulling it out my pocket and giving it to him. "Keep it, and remember me" I said smiling. "Kim we can't give up" he said. I heard foot steps at the door and I knew time was up. "I love you" I said giving him a kiss putting something in his pocket. "Times up" I heard someone yell but I either of us dared to break the kiss. I felt hands on my shoulders and I felt Jack being pulled back. He trying to stay in place knowing this may be your last kiss. I could stay any longer and I was pulled back. His face killed me. "Jack" I cried. "Kim" he yelled. I was pulled out of the room, with his face imprinted in my mind…

**Jack **

She was pulled from me once again. "Kim" I yelled not seeing her face. They took me back down to the ceils and threw me in. There were whispers form the guards. I ignored it looking in my pocket. During your kiss I felt her put something in my pocket. It was I piece my paper with a key rapped in it. I smiled "Man I love that girl" I said happily. I opened the note and it read….

**Alec **

Everything was in my favor, I was getting everything I wanted, but why do I want more. I want Kim and Jack to felt my pain. "Guards time for round two"

**A/N **

**Hope you like this Chapter. Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 9: Lies

**Chapter 9: Lies **

**Alec **

"Guards time for round two" I yelled as one of them came up to me. "What are we to do, sir" he asked. "Put Kim and Jack together again" I said thinking of my evil, but trust worthy plan. "May I ask what you have in mind" the said telling the others to do what I said. "I'm going to spilt them up" I answered smiling to myself. "How" he challenged. "By giving Kim what she wants to most the truth about Jack"

**Kim **

I sat in the hall as guards stood around me. I kept thinking of marrying Alec. The though gave me chills. Suddenly the guards grabbed me and walked me down another hall. I didn't realize how big this place was until now. I saw them taking Jack out as while, and I knew there something wasn't right. They shoved me in a room and not much later so did Jack. "Jack" I said helping him up. "Kim, something isn't right" he told me. "Yeah, whats going on" I asked. "I don't know, this guy a freak. Anything can be going through his head" he said with the sense of fear in his voice. "Thanks for the compliment Jack" Alec said walking into the room. Jack instantly moved in front of me. "I'm not here you hurt you" he said putting up his hand showing he had no weapons. "Then what are you here for" I asked moving form behind Jack.

"To talk" he said motioning the men to leave. They walked out closing the door. I looked around the room for a camera. Surprisingly there was nothing in the room. "Whats the catch" I asked. "Nothing sweetheart" he said sitting in a chair in the back of the room. "Then what is it then" Jack asked turning to him. I followed. "I just want to tell her the truth" he said. Jack and Alec exchanged looks putting me on edge. "The truth about what" I asked walking up to him. "Jack do I have to tell her or do you want to" he said giving him a wired look. "Tell me what" I said looking at him now. He gave me nothing, instead a eye roll. "Oh its the little things, like did he tell you he didn't really go to that Academy" Alec said. "What" I breathed out. "Oh and that he was working on a case linking to me" he said said. I turned away from Jack and looking at Alec.

"Your lying" I yelled pushing my tears back. "No I'm not princess, observer" he said pointing to a screen above. It read all of Jack requirements, connections, and qualities. All the prof was there right in front of my eyes, but some part of me didn't want to believe it. "Is this true" I asked. He didn't give me a response leading me to believe that it was true. "But thats not all" Alec said turning back to him. "He also has a girlfriend" he said. My eyes widen with shock. He has a girlfriend. I tears were about to burst out. "Her name is May, very pretty girl wouldn't you say" Alec said. "And theres a lot more" he continued. "Enough" I said letting a tear finally fall. I turned to Jack. He gave me a sorry look and I just couldn't look at him. I stormed out, I didn't care where I was going. I knew I had to get away. "Kim" I heard someone say but didn't listen. I was nothing to him, he didn't even try to say that he was wrong. I heard foot steps behind me and my name being called. The tears were nonstop now and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I turned looking at him. "Tell me it's not true, tell me he was lying" I cried. "Kim, please" he said. "I knew, this love was to good to be true" I cried. "Kim I love you" he said. "No" I said. "Kim, don't believe them, don't let them win" he said. I looked right into his eyes and said

"I think they just did"

**A/N **

**Yes, this story is almost over sadly, but I have been working on a new story. Called Put A Spell On Me!(Also about Jack and Kim) I really hope you like this chapter! Review! **


	10. Chapter 10: Things we do for love

**Chapter 10: Things we do for love**

**Kim **

He stood silent booking any emotion for me. If he would just tell me the truth, this would have never happened. Live is unexpected, love is too. Maybe me and him weren't meant to be.

The though pained me to say. "Kim are you ready" Alec said taking my hand. I nodded, "But he's to be free" I said looking over at him. Alec nodded his head and looked over at him as well. He open the doors let Jack out. I held back my tears as he turned back to me. He gave me a little nodded and I nodded back. "Now" I yelled as I hit Alec in the stomach. Jack fought of the men posted there. Alec fell to the ground, as I ran over to Jack. "We need to go" Jack said. I looked back seeing Alec get up. "Come on" he said as I followed him into the woods.

"Were are we going" I asked. "I have no clue" he said running faster then ever. We heard dry leaves crack, and we stopped dead in are tracks. "Get down" he said hiding behind a bush. With his arms around me I looked around. "Do you see anything" I asked. "No" He whispered. "Jack" I said. "Yeah" he said back. "Good acting" I smiled. "You to, if it weren't for that note, we would have never gotten out" he smiled back.

"Was it true" I asked turning serious. "What" he said still looking for anyone around. "Do you have a girlfriend" I said looking down. Before he could answer the sound of feet came closer. "We better run" he said as he got up and grabbed my hand. We ran as far as we could. The sun was hotter then the dessert, and I could feel the rays beaming down on me. "Jack" I said out of breath. "Can we stop" I asked. He looked around seeing if there was anything. "Yeah, I think so" he said taking a seat next to me. "Do you have any idea where we are" I asked. He shook his head. This was the one moment where I felt there was no hope, for get out of here or us or anything else. I looked up at the sky seeing the sun start to sink. "We better find shelter" I said pointing to the sky. "Yeah" he said standing helping me up and started to walk.

We walked for what seemed like hours and there was still nothing. I wind started to pick up and I could feel the temperature start to drop. "Kim" he said with a shot of worry in his eyes. I could feel myself blacking out. "Yes" I said. "Hold no" he whispered in my hear. "Where are you going" I asked. "To check out the land, something worst then Alec is wild animals" he said. I nodded knowing it was med evening and get dark. Your surrounded were mostly woods and grass land, where every we were, we were far form civilization. "Jack be careful" I said as he left my sight. But minutes after I heard something in the distance…

**Jack **

I had to get away, just for a little bit. Yes, I had someone that I loved, that I need to take care of here, but I knew that question would pop up again. I just needed to find a way to tell her. But yet again why do I have to she never told me anything about Ryan who she was engaged to. I quickly knocked that though out of my head. She broke up with him, was done with him. That part of her life was done, and she wanted to start a new life with me and I blew it.

I never really broke it off with May, I met her shortly after I moved. She was sweet and kind, a lot like Kim. Which I think really made me like her. Somewhere in her I saw Kim. I shook my head focusing on he present. I realized I had walked farther then I hoped. I couldn't see Kim anymore. Situations like this we can't a ford to be slit up. I heard a crack of lighting and a bit of thunder. It then started to ran, making it harder to see. I felt the wind pick up and the temperature fall. In these kind of condition ammonia is very common. "Kim" I yelled. "Jack" I heard. I knew I was getting close. "Kim stay with me" I said. "I'm here" she yelled back. But I couldn't see her. I looked around as water fell of my wet hair.

My heart started to pound went I didn't here anything else. Guilt started to rush through me, then sadness. A mixture I knew ever well. "Kim" I yelled panicking. "Jack" I heard as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I wiped around seeing Kim stand there looking worried. "Kim" I said taking a breath. I pulled her in my arms, not wanted to let go. "Come on I found a cave" she said taking my hand and showing me the way. There just behind two trees was a cave, dry enough to stay in. She looked at me and I nodded. We made it to the cave together getting out of the rain. Her wet hair dripping wet and landing on the floor of the cave. "I can't start a fire, wood is to wet" she said. I looked knowing this was going to be a long night. "Are you cold" I asked. She nodded. "Come here" I said spreading my hands out wide. She crawled over to me and I rapped my arms around her.

She was freezing more then a though. "Jack" she whimpered. "Yeah" I said preparing for the question. "About what I asked earlier" she started. "Her names was May, I met her shortly after moving. We became friends and we went on a few dates. But listen when I tell you, she was just a friend, your the one I want to be with" I said. I could felt her moving. "I know" she said laying her head on my shoulder.

"I've always known, and when we get out of this, I hope there with be a future for us ,if you want" she said curling up next to me. "Thats all I want" I whispered. I lading my head on hers and we both feel asleep.

**A/N **

**Awww how cute, something to warm the sole on this cold day for me. Hope you like it. More action, betrayal, and anger to come. I sound evil… Review! **


	11. Chapter 11: Ask me this

**Chapter 11: Ask me this**

**Jack**

I woke up to see Kim still in the same position. I didn't want to wake her up so I stayed for a little while. I watched her sleep, she was beautiful. It really gave me a opportunity to look at her and know how lucky I am.

Suddenly there was a noise of cracking sticks. "Kim" I said softly getting her to wake up. "Yeah" she said opening her eyes. "What is it" she asked becoming a where of her surroundings. "I heard something" I said standing. "What did you heard" she asked. "Foot steps" I said. Her face turned worried. "What is it" I asked. "I heard foot steps as night when you left" she said.

"Why did you tell me" I said. "Because if I did, you would wanted us to keep going, and we wound've killed yourself" she said. I guess she had a point. "So what do we do" she asked. "I'll go and find out whats out there" I said about to walk when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to see Kim starring. She moved closer and gave me a kiss. How I missed those kisses. When I kissed her everything seemed to fall into place. She pulled back, and smiled. "Something for the road" she laughed walking over to the back side of the cave.

I gave a little laugh. I walked slowly making a where of my surroundings. Suddenly out of no where I hear a voice in the other direction. "I know that voice" I said. It wasn't Kim's, it was someone I knew well. I started to run in the direction of the voice. Finally I came to a stop. I stopped at a clearing, and thats when I saw it.

"May" I said running over to her. "Are you ok" I asked. All she did was mumble something. "How did you get here" I asked. There was only one word I could understand "Alec". I quickly turned around to see him standing there. He grabbed my arm injecting something in it. A few seconds later I couldn't see anything. I was knocked out cold.

I woke up to clod water being slashed on my face. Alec stood but not 3 feet from my face. My arms were pulled up and over my head. My feet were dangling nearly touching the bottom. I was shirt less with a lot of scar on my body. May was also in the room. She stood behind Alec, smiling. You little was all I though. Of course she was working with Alec, how else did Alec know we dated. "Hi Jack, miss me" she laughed. "No why would I" I said a voice weakly.

"Listen I suggest you speak to me with a little respect" she said walking up to me. Alec now at the other side of the room. "And why would I do that" I asked. "Because we have your little girlfriend" she said your faces inches apart. She leaned in, knowing what she was about to do I pulled on my chains and swung my feet up and kicked her in the stomach. She came crashing down on the floor. Blood coming out of her mouth. "You'er going to pay for that" she hissed.

"Alec" said as I screen behind her dropped. It showed Kim still in the cave we slept in last night. She had two man pointing guns at her. "One little call and she's dead" May said standing. I hind my emotions for her trying not to let her win. I could see it wasn't making an affect on me. "Men bring her in" she said. I watching the screen as they grabbed her arm and injected her with the same thing. Once she blacked out they picked her up and walked off.

The screen when blank and May walked up to me.

"This is going to be great" she said walking out of the room.

**Few minutes later**

**Jack **

The door cracked open as I saw them toss Kim's lifeless body in front of me. "I will leave you to talk, she will be up in a minute" they said leaving the room. "Kim" I cried now on the ground, with my shirt on, and shackled to the floor. I rolled her over on her back side looking at her face. It looked like she was sleeping again, when we knew we were safe. When will this torture end, I was about to give up when I heard a moan. "Kim" I said helplessly.

"Yes" she said smiling. I took a breath out. "You scared me" I said as she sat up. "Where are we" she asked. "Alec" I said and her face turned fearful. "When will this end" she said laying her head of my shoulder. "I don't know" I said honestly. "You know what comes next" I said closely my eyes, trying to mentally prepare myself. She nodded then asked "Just promise me one thing". "Yes" I said. "You will aways love me and you will always care, no matter where life takes us, no matter what happens" she said tears starting to fall.

"No matter what happens you will always be my Kim and no matter what I will always love you" I said. "Then ask me" she said turned her eyes at me.

"Kim Crawford will you marry me"

**A/N **

** I LOVE this chapter. Had a great time making it. Hope you like it. Review! **


	12. Chapter 12: Just a allusion

**Chapter 12: Just a allusion **

**Kim **

The floor was washed in blood. I could hear Jack yelling out in pain on the other side of the room. My leg was cut up and bleeding bad. "No" I heard Jack yell as Alec took another swing at me. I yelled out in pain, starting to black out. My eye lids started to close then I blacked out.

"Kim" he said softy, I opened my eyes. My eyes opened seeing my surroundings. I was in a hospital with Jack right next to me. "Kim, meet our daughter Lela" he said handing over a small little baby in my arms. I looked into the little girls eye is my future. She was beautiful even sleeping. "She has your eyes" Jack said smiling. I felt tears coming when I saw the joy in the room. "I love you little girl, and so does your dad" I whispered to her. "I will never let anything happen to you" I said. Suddenly the room began to disappear as I began to come back to the real world. "Jack" I whimpered. "I'm here, please come back" he whispered in my ear.

My eyes began to open and I saw Jack standing next to me. "How long was I out" I asked looking into his eyes. They were full of tear and worry. "About an hour" he said holding my hand tightly. "What did you see" he asked. "I saw what I needed to see, to keep going" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He helped me sit up. Thats when the pain in my leg really hit me. I didn't even want to look down. "Kim" Jack said.

"Yes" I said leaning on his chest. "They gave me a deal" he said. I lifted my head off of him and said "What deal?"

**Jaden **

It's been weeks since I have seen Jack. I knew he wasn't going to take the news well. He never loved someone so much until he met Kim. The door opened to see Luke walk in. Luke who was just told about it a few days ago, started looking for Kim once he found out.

"Any luck" I asked. He shook his head. He looked like he had been drinking and hasn't gotten any sleep in days. "Hey, we will find them" I said trying to keep positive. "It feels like I've lost a part of me" he said sitting. "Theres something I haven't told you or her" he said. "What do you mean" I asked confused. He took a deep breath and said "I love Kim"

**A/N **

**Hope you like the Chapter, sorry its short. Review! **


	13. Chapter 13: The deal

**Chapter 13: The deal, that we though we would get out of**

**Kim **

"We have to get out of here" I said not even wanting to here the deal that Jack wanted to talk about. "I think it is time for this" I said pulling out a bobby pin in my hair starting to pick the locks. "Where did you learn to do this" Jack asked. "I have two older brothers" I said smiling. The lock finally gave way and the door let loose. I grabbed Jacks hand making my way to the main room. This was a large building, nothing I expected. We stopped in the hall ducking behind to walls. We heard whispers, heard my name popping up. I turned to Jack, he gave me a whatever look and turned back to the room. "What are we thinking" I asked. "We can take this room, theres only three people" he said. I nodded my head standing. "And go" I said running into the room Jack right behind me. I attacked the girl, taking my anger out on her.

I slapped her in the face, and she took a swing at me. I blocked it grabbing her arm and flipped her. Jack had still been fighting. I ran over to help him, taking on Ryan. "You know Kimmy I like when to get all fired up" he said trying to distract me. I didn't say a word giving him a hard hit to the stomach. "Give it to me" he said hitting me in the face. I hit the ground, quickly getting back up. It pain in my leg started to intensify.

"You know I loved you" he said pulling on my heart strings. I wasn't having any of it, I kicked him where the sun shine and he hit the floor. "And I hated you" I said taking arms arm pulling him out of the room. We finally main it to the end game, were we started hearing footsteps. We ran as fast as we could out of there. "Come on" I screamed. He took my hand running through the woods.

"I love you" he said. "I love you too" I said, smiling. We again started hearing voices in the back round. We tried to keep going but we knew we weren't going to make it. Out of desperation I started to say. "Jack do you take me to have and to hold. To love and to cherish. In sickness and health" I asked still running. "I do" he said. I swear I saw a tear. "And Kim do you take me to have and to hold. To love and to cherish. In sickness and health as long as we shall live" he said as we still ran through all of the greenery.

"I do" I said. "Then by the power vested in me and mother nature I pronounce us husband and wife" he said stopping and kissing me. The sparks flew as he touched my cheek. "Kim" I heard my name. I pulled back recognizing the voice. "Whats it" he asked looking concerned. "I know that voice" I said. "Jack" I heard then he looked surprised. "Jaden" he said. "Jack" I heard again. I looked at Jack smiling. "Jaden is that you" I asked the voice. "Kim its me" he yelled back. "Where are you" he asked, I could just see him in the distance.

"Over here" I said waving my hands. Jack did the same. They finally saw us making his way up to us. "Jaden" I said giving him a hug. Jack did the same. Suddenly Luke came up behind him. "Luke" I smiled giving him a hug. "Kim" he said smiling hugging me tight. "Who's Luke" Jack asked me. "Jack this is my friend Luke" I said. Suddenly when Jack and Luke made eye contact I could feel the tension between them. They shook hands, and mumbled some stuff. "How did you get out" Jaden asked. "Do not under estimate the power of Kim" Jack laughed. "Lets get you two out of here" he said meeting us out of the woods. We made it to there car, Me and Jack sat in the back, Jaden drove, and Luke rid shot gun.

I nodded my head and turned to the front line of seats. "Un guys we have something to tell you" I announced. "Yes" Jaden said not taking eye off the road. "We are getting married" Jack said happily. I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me. I knew in the moment we were safe and happy but in the future there was going to be hell.

**Luke **

When I heard the news that Kim was marring Jack, my heart sunk. I felt incomplete, I loved her and she didn't give two whats about me. I had just got her back and now I was going to loose her again. I was not going to let that happen…

**A/N **

**Do not own Kickin it. I'm so excited about the next two chapters, just going to have to wait. Please tell me what you think. Review! **


	14. Chapter 14: Help me, Help you

**Chapter 14: Help me, Help you **

**Kim **

"Get down" Jaden yelled as the bullets barely hit us. The car is still in motion running on two of the back tires. Jack shelters me in the back seat where I am squished between the front seat and back. Luke is ducked in the front between the dash board and the seat. Jaden continues to drive. "How did they find us" I heard someone say as one of the other tires blew. We were so close to freedom, so close to a some what normal life.

"Were going to have to stop, I'm running on one tire" Jaden said. "What are we going to do" I yelled. Jack got on the other side so we were facing each other. "When I stop, we run" he said. "We will get separated" Jack told him. "Better then dying" he said. "On the count of three" he said stepping on the gas with full force.

I grabbed the handle, getting ready to run, Jack did the same. "One" he started. I turned to Jack and we made connection. "Two" he said I could heard Luke getting ready. Your eyes not leaving each other, word were not spoken but I could tell what he was thinking. "I love you too" I though grabbing the handle tighter. "Three" he said as the car stopped. I pulled the handle, running into the woods as fast as I could not turning back, no matter how much I wanted to. I heard a manly yell form behind.

All I could do was pray it wasn't Jack. I kept running until I far enough to no longer see the car. I heard nothing, saw nothing, just different shades on green. Suddenly I felt like someones eyes were on me. I turned around looking at every inch. I heard rustling in the trees and someone popped out.

"Luke"

**Jack **

I ran into the woods, only looking back one last time. I saw Kim run into the woods and Jaden being wrested to the ground. I wanted to go back for him but he shook his head no. I turned back around and started running again. I smashed my teeth together in determination. My legs were killing me, and my feet were no better. I was running low on energy. I first priority was to get to Kim. But thats easier said then done. It was a big forest how was I supposed to find her.

In the car it seemed like we had hope for the future, but that can all change in a heart beat. I told her everything I needed in the car before we had the go our separate ways, but we will see each other again…

**A/N**

**A little teaser for the future… Review! **


	15. Chapter 15: Separated

**Chapter 15: Separated **

**Luke **

She looked scared and full of fear. "Luke" she said taking a breath. I pulled her into mine arms feeling complete. "Did you see Jack" she asked breaking away. This comment hurt and angered me. I loved her but why couldn't she see that. I though quietly to myself thinking of answer. I looked down, doing something devious and horrible. "He was killed trying to save Jaden" I said. "What" she said her eyes widening.

"I tried to help but he told me to live for you" I said really selling it. I felt the same like Ryan, her x-fiancé that I've heard so much. Her eyes were full of sadness, but she wasn't going to cry. "I will take care of you" I said walking closer. She looked into my eyes and I felt really bad for doing this. "What" she said backing away from me. I couldn't take it anymore but to pull her close and kiss her.

She struggled against me but I stood my ground. "Get off" she yelled moving back. "Oh come on, its what Jack would have wanted. To move on" I said. I stepped closer to her but she retaliated. "Don't you dare touch me" she screamed. "Shh" I said. "No you kissed me when I'm taken" she yelled. "He's dead" I said.

"I'm what" a voice said from behind me. "Jack" she said running to him. Before she could I took her wrist pulling her ear to my mouth. "Don't you dare" I whispered. She ripped her wrist from my grab and ran to Jack. Kim whispered something to him, his eye grew various. His hands curled up into fists. "I'm going to kill you" he yelled coming at me.

"No" Kim said grabbing his hand. He turned to her. "Theres been enough killing" she said. He settled down by what seem her touch. I laugh by his weakness. He turned back to her pushing my face. I blacked out seeing them walk away.

**Hours laters**

I woke up lights shining in my face. I saw a man looking down at me. A man that looked a lot like Ryan. "Glad your up" he said sitting in the corner. I struggled against the chains. "Your dead" I said. "So I've been told" he said.

"I bet you wish you were dead right now" he said. "And why would I want that" I said. "Because I see you back there, the love you have for Kim, the way you look at her, I had that same look back then" he said.

"That though I had to push away, face it her loves another, but we can stop us, join us and you will get what you want. Revenge for your love" he said. I looked away knowing I couldn't do that, commit murder. "Don't be a victim like us, get what you deserve" he said.

I though about it for a second, thinking how they left me for dead. "Ok I will do it" I said. He smiled and unlocked the chains. I'm a new person, I will get my revenge.

**Jack **

The anger welled inside me, I saw Kim's shame. She needed to know see was not to blame. I turned to Luke going at him.

But I heard a whimper, "Theres been enough killing" she said squeezing my hand. As I looked into her eyes my calmed down. I heard him laugh so I turned and decked him in the mouth. Kim took my hand and walked into the woods.

"The exit is that way" I said smiling knowing that wouldn't be the last time hearing from him.

**Kim **

I felt so ashamed to let the kiss happen. I didn't want it too. Dose that make me a bad person a bad fiancé, a bad wife? I looked at Jack and he gave me an ok look. "I love you" he whispered. I smiled. "The exit is that way" he said. I took his hand into mine. He stopped me and kissed me. My kissed back letting all of my passion, lust, and love into it.

"Wheres Jaden" I asked breaking it not wanting it to be over. "Fine" he said. I was so relieved. "Then lets go home" I smiled…

**A/N **

**OOOOOoooo I now hate Luke myself… Whats going to happen? Is Jack and Kim getting married? Will there be someone new in the family? So many questions left unanswered. Tell me what you think. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: The new addition

**Chapter 16: The new addition**

**Kim **

My white dress flowed to the floor and spread out like roots on the floor. It had a heart shape neck line and a beautiful lace top. My bouquet of flowers matched the theme of the whole day, they were a light violet. My hair was pined up and in a perfect bun, with a few strands handing. My make up was done, and lit my face. I toke a breath turning form the mirror. My best friend Cali and my mother I haven't seen in over 2 months.

"You look beautiful" my mother said smiling. "Really, even with the belly" I asked stroking my seven month baby. "Yes" Cali said about to cry. "Come on don't cry, were about to go on" I said laughing. "Are you going to tell us if it's a boy or a girl yet" my mother asked. "No, it's a surprise I didn't ask" I said holding my smile. "Ugh, you'er going to kill me" Cali said. I rolled my eye picking up my bouquet. "Lets go get married" I said opening the door as they followed me out to the limo that was going to pick us up.

We all got in, happy for this day to come. I could barely hold down my excitement the way there. The limo finally came to a stop and we hopped out the back. "Ready" my mother asked. I nodded smiling, she was wearing a red satin dress with a proper dress coat. Cali was wearing a little purple number that I picked for the bridesmaids dressing. Cali obviously didn't like to wear, but is happy considering. I walked into the little white church, my mother helping me. With a baby on the way walking wasn't my strong suit. But I was going to walk down that aisle.

It has always been my dream to get married, have a children, and live a normal life and now that was going to happen. With the one I love the most, Jack. I couldn't wait until I got to see him. Finally taking the next chapter in your lives. My father joined us where the double doors would open, it walk me down the aisle. "Kimmy" he said kissing my cheek. "Dad" I whispered giving him a hug. I was on the edge of tears. "Don't cry, you will ruined your make up" he laughed. "I've missed you" I said. After my parents split, I nearly got to see my dad. So I when I called him, he was the first one here.

"Me too, pumpkin" he said breaking the hug. I smiled and wiped a tear. "I love you" I said. "I love you too" he said. "And theres someone else in there that loves you just the same. Well, he better or he knows whats coming, like the other one" he said. I gave a laugh and placing my arm into his. Suddenly the doors opened, I smiled starting to walk. Everyone began to stand, and take pictures. I could see Jack at the end of the aisle. He was smiling and bursting with joy.

My bridesmaids all lined up with Cali in the front and Jack's groomsman all line up has while in Jaden at the front. Just how I pictured it. We got to the end of the aisle when my father went to sit next to my mother. I walked up to Jack taking his hand. He was shaking and so was I. We said your vowels. Me getting so teary eyed that Cali had to finish them for me. Then Jack went.

_**Vowels **_

**Kim **

Jack, You are my soul mate, my one and only, and I would do anything and everything for you. I promise to love you, and cherish you as long as I live. And you will always be my Jack.

**Jack**

Kim, you are the one, the one I have been waiting for all my life. I'm now satisfy knowing that everyday I wake up you will be there. And every time I set eyes on you I will grow more and more in love with you. I promise the love you as long as I live. And you will always be my one and only Kim.

**Kim **

"By the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the preacher said. I leaned in for a kiss, feeling my heart skip a beat. I felt something new this time a new found love for each other as husband and wife. When your lips separated, I heard cheers and claps. We both smiled and ran down the aisle.

**Jack **

She was beautiful. No, she was radiant. Her smile lit up the room and her eyes showed me the future. With the announcement of the baby, I couldn't stop smiling. This was something that we created together. I said my vowels and I could see she I meant them. Your kiss was different from all the others, it was special and I could feel she felt it too. I heard people and cheers and shaping pictures. It was the happiest day of my life.

**2 mouths later**

**Kim **

I was in the nursery of our little 1 story house. The walls were painted yellow, because we didn't know if the baby was a girl or a boy yet. I rocked back and froth think about the baby. I had to admit I felt a little nervous with the due date. What something happened to the baby? What if something happened to the birth? But I think the thing I most a frayed of was what if Ryan and Alec found us? We moved to a same little town in St. Maarten in the Caribbean. It was adjustment to the whole new area, but it was the safest. Jack helped me most with a move, he was so supportive.

I heard foot steps coming to the room. "Honey, Have you seen my tools" he said coming into the room. "The sink broken again" I asked. He nodded walking completely in the room. He placed a hand on my stomach. "Any problems" he asked. "No" I said not feeling any pain. "Are you sure the due date is coming" he whispered into my ear. "I'm fine" I said giving a little laugh. "Have we though about the name yet" he asked. I though and said "No". "Well then what were you thinking" he asked.

"Well I was thinking Molly for a girl and Justin for a boy" I said standing. He pulled me close and said "Ok what about for a girl June and for a boy Cass" he said looking down at me. "Cass really" I laughed. "Whats wrong with that" he asked. "I think thats a girl name" I said. "Oh, really" he said challenging me. "Ok how about for a girl Lela and for a boy Sam" I said giving him a counter offer. "I like Lela, but no Sam" he said. "Ok then if it's a girl her it will be Lela, and if it's a boy then it will be Cass" I said. "Deal" he smiled.

I gave him a quick kiss and said "The tools are in the garage.

**Hours later **

I laid in the bed next to Jack who was already asleep. I started having pains. I didn't want to wake him up only if was really necessary. Suddenly I felt it. "Jack" I said with a hit of worry and excitement in my voice. I shook him wake. "Kim, whats wrong" he said immediately.

"My water broke"

**A/N **

**I hope you liked this Chapter. Tell me what you think, Which of the vowels did you like the best? Review! **


	17. Chapter 17: Three hearts beat as one

**Chapter 17: Three hearts beat as one **

**Jack **

I woke up to the sound of Kim's voice. I immediately woke up. "My water broke" she said and I knew what that meant, the baby was coming. This was the moment me and her have been waiting for. Something that we could share that would only make us stronger.

I got up quickly from the bed and helped her up. She grabbed the bag we packed for went this day would come. I helped her out to the car, and locked the door behind me. I started the car and I could see the worry on Kim's face. "Listen it's going to be ok" I said comforting her. She nodded her as I started to drive.

The car ride wasn't long, we were very close. I helped her out of the car and into the hospital. The nurse took it from there. "Sir you'er going to have to wait out here, the doctor will begin prepping her for when it comes" she said holding me back. I nodded the excitement bubbling up in me.

"Ok they will see you now" the lady said leading me to the room.

**Hours later **

"You have a beautiful 6 pound baby girl" the doctor said. He handed me our tiny bundle of joy. Kim was still groggy from all of the medication they put her on. "Kim, meet our new baby girl, Lela" I said sticking to our deal. A smile appeared on her face as I handed Lela to her. I knew she wanted a girl, even she said she didn't care.

"She as your eyes" I smiled. She was beautiful she had Kim's eyes and nose. She had my mouth but other then that she was 100% Kim. I kept staring, how could two people make something so precious. Kim looked up to me and smiled. I took her hand and together we looked at our child…

**A/N **

**Short and sweet. Just wait until the next Chapter! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: The deal Part 2

**Chapter 18: The deal Part 2 **

**Jack **

The baby, the baby thats all I or she could think about. Nightmare after nightmare, Day after day, Night after night. It is slowly killing us and our happiness. Why is it so hard, not knowing what would happen?

Kim spends hours after hours in the nursery, checking on her, seeing if she was ok. Just like every other mother right, no this was different someone is there, someone that I know never gives up. I swore to protecter her and our baby, but what if I can't, what if I'm not good enough…

Kim lays comfortably on the bed, as the full moon blazes through the window. This was the first time I have seen she get a full night of rest, since the baby was born. Her dreams were crowded with nightmares and things she won't tell me. I would give anything to hear her laugh or sing to our baby like her used to.

I leave the room letting her sleep in peace and head for the nursery across the hall. Thats where Lela our daughter sleeps. Beautiful she is, just like her mother. When I look into her eyes I see Kim and I see some of myself as while just a little tho. "All Kim" I whispered.

Suddenly a scream came from the bedroom. Quickly ran out of the room and back to where Kim was sleeping. She was tossing and turning. She seen to be fighting like someone was holding her down. "Get off" she yelled and I rushed to her side.

This was a very intense dream. "Kim, I'm here" I whispered cuffing my hands around her warm cheeks. She kicked and wrestled at my hold. "It's me sweetheart. It's me." I said trying to wake her up. Her eyes flashed open and tears began to fall. "Jack" she said flinging herself into my arms.

"Shhh it's ok, I'm here. I'm right here" I whispered and stroke her hair. "Jack the baby the baby" she said. "She's find" I said. "Jack please" she said pulling out of my grasp. Her eyes were soaked and filled with fear. I got up leaving her and ran across the next room.

There stood someone looking down at Lela. I froze no sure what to do. "Hey" I yelled. The figure turned around showing his face. "Luke" I said as he whipped around the room. "Jack" he said. His voice had gotten deeper and his eyes have filled with darkness. "Lovely home you have here" he said looking around the room. I say nothing, with Lela right there and Kim in the other room I couldn't risk it.

"What are you here for" I asked in soft voice. "You do remember that deal you made don't you" he said. Flashback started ringing in my head. "Well I have come to collect" he said. "That deal was with Alec and Ryan how did you know" I asked hating the way it sounded. He just smiled and I put the pieces together. "You betrayed Kim and I for what money, life, love" I said. "Revenge" he said laughing at the last part. "Your sick" I said. "Oh really, I wasn't the one you sold of your first born" he said.

I was speechless, I knew it was going to be hard but not like this. "The deals off" I said. "No No No we held your end of the bargain, now you have to" he said nodded his head at Lela. "No your not having her" I said pulling a gun out of my back pocket and pointing it at him. His head came up and his head down. I walked him out of the room and to the front door. "Jack" I heard Kim say. She walked right to where I was. "I heard chatter" she said.

When she looked up, her face went white. "Kim go back in the room, check on Lela, everything is going to be fine" I said still pointing the gun at him. "So Lela thats her name. Beautiful little girl you got there" he said and Kim's face turned away from me. "How did you get here" she asked. "Kim" I said. She obviously ignored me and continue. "Two little birdies told me that you were here" he said laughing. "Kim-" I started but got cut off. "Kill him" she said in a tone that I had never heard before. It was cold and frigid.

In this moment I really did want to kill him, just like Ryan who I thought I killed. "Go" I said opening the door. He walked through the door and off into the street.

Went he was clearly out of sight I ran to Kim. "Jack what the hell was that" she said. "I don't know" I lied knowing that wasn't going to be the last time I heard from Alec and the others.

"I think it's time to call Jaden" I said…

**A/N**

**So how do you like them apples? So sorry for not updating, you know that time of the year. Testing at school, lots of projects, and homework piles and piles of homework. Plus my computer was acting up, but always I hope you like it. Review!**


End file.
